The subject of the present invention is a high pressure hydraulic generator receiver whose functions may be the following:
use as a hydraulic generator, hydraulic pump operating clockwise and counterclockwise; PA1 or use as a hydraulic receiver, hydraulic motor operating clockwise and counterclockwise. PA1 The design symmetry of this unit and its internal equilibrium make possible these multiple functions and its complete reversibility.
This high pressure hydraulic generator receiver will find its application in all the problems of transmission and reception of power and, in particular, in motor vehicle transmissions.